


Римские свитки

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [31]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Ancient Rome, Diary/Journal, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Прошло несколько лет, Ашер и Вирджил повзрослели и теперь, подобно сестре, ищут свой собственный путь. Так, в жизнь Зены и Габриэль вновь возвращается Рим, который, как известно, не сулит ничего кроме неприятностей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrolls from Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407649) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: март 2009г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 31-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.

****

_Я и не заметила, когда наши мальчишки успели так вырасти. Ашеру уже шестнадцать, Вирджилу скоро исполнится пятнадцать. Сейчас они гостят в Греции, у Мэг. Всегда так неспокойно на душе, когда они далеко. И пускай для многих это обычная практика, мне никогда не привыкнуть к этому. Наш дом кажется таким пустынным без громкого топота их тяжелых сапожищ._

_И в то же время я дорожу той близостью, которая есть у нас с Зеной в отсутствии остальных. Геракл тоже пропадает большую часть зимы в небольшой охотничьей хижине, которую они с Иолаем так любили когда-то. Ему очень его не хватает… Впрочем, как и нам всем…._

_Очень люблю эти долгие зимние вечера, проведенные с Зеной около очага. Пишу это, а сама улыбаюсь. Интересно, поверит ли кто-то в то, каким нежным и романтичным может быть мой воин? Всем известна её страстность и безжалостность в бою, благодаря которым наверняка приписывают ей и ненасытность, граничащую с жестокостью, в постели, но знали бы они, какой ласковой и любящей может быть Зена на самом деле._

_Однако, меня тоже удивляет одна вещь. Мне так странно, что Зена до сих пор не проявляет никаких признаков своей обычной неугомонности. И это она, которая и дня на месте усидеть не могла. Конечно, иногда она отводит душу, отправляясь на охоту, но на это уходит лишь несколько дней, поэтому я продолжаю поражаться, как это она до сих пор не устала от столь обыденного образа жизни, который мы ведем. Похоже, ей нравится это не меньше, чем мне, пусть мы и прожили здесь уже столько лет. Какое же всё-таки это счастье – иметь свой дом, здоровых детей и любимого человека рядом._

_Зена вчера удивила меня, вернувшись домой раньше с охоты. Она заявила, что запах весны, витающий в воздухе, цветы и пробуждающаяся от зимы природа, заставила её жутко заскучать по мне. Ну, разве она после этого не романтик? Мало того, успела заглянуть в поселение Эдвала и выменять там у проезжих торговцев потрясающе красивую цепочку из серебра, украшенную кулоном в виде волчьей головы с янтарными глазами. Очень красивая вещь! Уверена, Зена отдала за неё свои лучшие меха._

_Потом мы отправились на прогулку. Причем, она настояла, чтобы мы поехали на её боевом коне. Головорез – ну и имечко! Кажется, мания Викингов выбирать причудливые имена не миновала и Зену. Разумеется, у меня есть своя собственная лошадь, но Зена захотела, чтобы я села с ней, а это могло значить лишь одно – у неё явно что-то на уме._

_Я знаю своего воина, поэтому сразу же почувствовала жар, который исходил от неё. Мы углубились в чащу леса, и я быстро поняла, что мы направляемся в охотничью хижину. Я прижалась к ней спиной и расслабилась, позволив ей обнимать меня, как в старые добрые времена. Спустя мгновение я уже чувствовала её губы на своей шее._

 

«Ну, рассказывай» - первой нарушила молчание Габриэль.

«О чем?» - поинтересовалась Зена, продолжая ласкать шею барда – «Что ты невероятно сексуальна и что я никогда не устану повторять это?»

Воительница усмехнулась, когда Габриэль дернулась всем телом в ответ на её прикосновение к груди барда. Но это не остановило Зену. Напротив, она начала мягко сжимать грудь женщины, лаская её сквозь тунику.

«Боги» - застонала Габриэль, сжимая седло – «Расскажи мне про схватку».

Руки и губы Зены прекратили свое увлекательное занятие, она медленно подалась назад: «Какую схватку?» - осторожно спросила она.

«Ту самую, в которую ты ввязалась по пути домой» - усмехнулась Габриэль. Она развернулась, чтобы заглянуть в глаза воина – «Я ведь вижу твое возбуждение, свежие царапины на защитных браслетах и хорошо чувствую запах крови».

Зена с улыбкой покачала головой: «Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, малыш».

«Конечно» - кивнула Габриэль, после чего наградила своего воина нежным поцелуем.

Зена обняла возлюбленную, и та снова развернулась вперед, устроившись в объятиях воина.

«Несколько бандитов видели, как я выменяла цепочку, и решили подстеречь меня на дороге» - пояснила Зена – «Их было всего пятеро».

«Во имя Тартара, а я-то уже подумала, что ты и вправду ввязалась в серьезную драку» - поддразнила её бард.

«Ну, это было забавно» - призналась Зена – «Я расквасила пару носов, отобрала у них оружие, которое закинула в реку, чтобы избавить их от соблазна снова им воспользоваться, и отправила их обратно в поселение… правда, без штанов».

Габриэль смеялась до слез, так, что Зене пришлось даже поддержать её, чтобы бард не свалилась с коня: «Без штанов? Представляю, сколько времени им понадобилось на то, чтобы объяснить всем, куда подевались их штаны!»

«Мда, и оружие тоже» - улыбнулась Зена. Её губы снова занялись шеей барда – «Драка, конечно, получилась короткой, но кровь у меня закипела» - тихо призналась она.

«О, я даже не стану жаловаться, мой воин» - отозвалась Габриэль, и теперь в её голосе тоже слышались страстные нотки.  
_____________

«Мам!»

Зена оторвалась от наковальни, расплываясь в улыбке. Ашер и Вирджил соскочили с лошадей и, подлетев к ней, подняли воительницу в воздух.

«Немедленно отпустите меня!» - кричала, сквозь смех, Зена.

«Аш, Вирдж!»

Молодые греки опустили Зену и обернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы угодить в объятия Габриэль.

Обе матери отступили на шаг назад, чтобы как следует рассмотреть возмужавших сыновей.

Ашер был выше барда, но пока ещё не перегнал Зену. Его волосы снова немного потемнели, но еле заметная юношеская бородка отливала рыжевой. Светлые глаза, то ли синие, то ли зеленые, озорно мерцали, напоминая Зене барда, когда та была в игривом настроении. Тело юноши было хорошо развито и отменно натренировано, благодаря чему он выглядел старше своих шестнадцати лет. Обе матери решили, что их сын очень похож на Викинга.

Вирджил же походил на своего отца. Об этом можно было сказать уже хотя бы по одним глазам. К горлу барда подступил тяжелый комок, когда она подумала об этом. Непокорная копна волос в точности копировала вечно растрепанную прическу Джоксера, вернее её отсутствие. Юноша был довольно худощав, но природное изящество и плавность в движениях даже придавали очарование его худобе. В отличие от своего названного брата, он мало походил на Викинга. 

Зена отложила в сторону кусок металла, над которым работала, и затушила очаг. После чего семейство дружно направилось к дому.

«А где дядя?» - спросил Ашер, не увидев там Геракла.

«Отправился с первым отрядом, разведать обстановку» - пояснила Габриэль – «Один из римских перебежчиков захватил чужие владения и угнал соседских лошадей».

«На границе тоже начинаются волнения» - кивнул Вирджил.

«Они и не прекращались» - пожала плечами Зена.

«Август хочет внедрить новую программу, которая поможет снять напряжение на границе, в том числе с Германией» - вставил Ашер. Юноши сняли свои плащи и повесили их возле двери.

«И что же на этот раз?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что Октавиана называют Августом, не говоря уже о том, что он взял себе имя Цезаря» - пробормотала Габриэль.

«Знаю» - кивнул Ашер, усаживаясь за стол, на который Зена уже успела водрузить бочонок с элем. Габриэль же принялась за приготовление ужина – «Теперь это титул, а не имя. Должно быть трудно разделять, когда ассоциируешь его с именем конкретного человека, которого к тому же лично знал».

«Да уж» - согласилась Габриэль, от которой не ускользнуло, как напряглась Зена при упоминании Цезаря. Этот человек причинил слишком много горя им обеим, чтобы они могли вспоминать о нем без ненависти.

«Так в чем заключается его план?» - спросила Зена, возвращаясь к обсуждаемой теме.

«Обменивать римских воинов на представителей некоторых северных племен» - начал Вирджил – «Северяне должны будут отслужить в римских легионах четыре года, чтобы перенять римский опыт и культуру, и, в свою очередь, обучить своим обычаям римлян. И такая же задача будет стоять перед римскими солдатами, которые будут отправлены в северные племена».

«Культурный обмен?» - нахмурилась Габриэль – «Идея неплохая, но я очень сомневаюсь, что любая из сторон с легкостью пойдет на это, слишком тяжело будут приспосабливаться друг к другу столь непохожим народам».

«Но ведь вам это удалось» - указал Вирджил.

«Мы больше не воины и никогда не были римлянами» - мрачно оборвала его Зена, которой явно не понравилось подобное сравнение.

Габриэль подозрительно посмотрела на обоих юношей, заметив странные взгляды, которыми те обменялись.

«А что это вы вдруг заговорили об этом?» - поинтересовалась она.

«Ну, эээ…» - промямлил в ответ Ашер.

Вирджил и вовсе помалкивал, уставившись в свою кружку, которая внезапно показалась ему удивительно интересной. Теперь уже даже Зена почувствовала неладное.

«К чему весь этот разговор? Только не говорите мне, что вздумали стать римлянами!» - рявкнула она.

«Мам, я знаю, как вы обе относитесь к римлянам» - начал было Ашер, но Зена резко оборвала его.

«Да ты понятия не имеешь, как мы к ним относимся» - взревела она – «Габриэль умерла на римском кресте. Благодаря им, была вырезана почти вся нация Амазонок. Если ты хочешь знать, что эти ублюдки ещё сделали с твоей матерью, пойди и спроси у своих римских дружков, как они обычно поступают с женщинами, пойманными и проданными в рабство».

Габриэль поморщилась, словно ощутив удар хлыста, и уронила голову. Об этом они с Ашером и Вирджилом не говорили. Тема сексуального насилия, рабства, пыток и гладиаторского обучения была не из тех, в которую ей бы хотелось посвящать своих сыновей.

Зена быстро пересекла комнату и обняла барда, глядя исподлобья на сыновей: «Прости, любимая» - прошептала она – «Я не хотела этого говорить».

«Знаю, просто так больно» - также шепотом ответила ей Габриэль.

«Но именно это мы и хотим предотвратить» - мягко произнес Вирджил – «Аксель и Эдвал сами попросили нас вызваться добровольцами».

Зена кивнула, начиная понимать: «Изучить римскую стратегию, их образ мысли, чтобы использовать это в борьбе с ними, если они вновь проявят враждебность» - пробормотала воительница.

«Верно» - подтвердил её мысли Ашер.

«Значит, в первую очередь вы верны Северу?» - спросила Зена, продолжая хмуриться. Новости явно выбили её из колеи, а она терпеть не могла подобное ощущение неуверенности.

«Нас вырастили викинги и греки, а не римляне» - спокойно ответил Ашер.

«Греции больше нет» - жестко возразила Зена – «Она уже давно стала частью Римской Империи».

«Перво-наперво, я - ваш сын, потом викинг и только потом уже грек» - ответил Ашер.

«Я – сын Джоксера и Мэг, приемный сын Зены и Габриэль» - вторил ему Вирджил – «Я тоже грек, выращенный викингами. И к Риму не испытываю никакой любви».

«Всё равно мне всё это не нравится» - проворчала Зена, которую совсем не успокоили заверения сыновей.

Габриэль внимательно посмотрела на них: «Октавиан – неплохой император, при нем в Империи воцарился мир» - задумчиво проронила она.

«Только не говори, что собираешься согласиться на это безумие?!» - зарычала Зена, сжимая руку барда.

«А разве у нас есть выбор?» - печально ответила ей Габриэль – «Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы принимать собственные решения. Думаешь, мы сможем им помешать?»

Зена стиснула зубы.

«Предлагаешь отправить их со следующим отрядом отбивать чьи-то владения или в очередное плавание с одним из кланов Викингов? Может пусть действительно поиграют в солдат в римской армии? Ты только посмотри на них, они ведь уже все для себя решили».

«О, Тартар, теперь я понимаю, что чувствовала моя мать!» - процедила Зена.

«По крайней мере, мы не отсылаем их на войну» - заметила Габриэль – «А что на это сказала Мэг?»

На губах Вирджила заиграла озорная улыбка.

«Ну, эээ…. она немного рассердилась» - признался юноша, не в силах скрыть свою улыбку. Ашер прикрыл рукой рот, чтобы не расхохотаться. Он ещё помнил ярость приемной матери.

«Мэг запустила в нас кружками. Мы насилу унесли ноги через заднее окно трактира» - добавил Ашер. Вирджил тут же ткнул его локтем в бок.

«Вообще-то нам повезло, что это были деревянные кружки» - признался сын Джоксера – «В конце концов, она согласилась, но только при условии, что вы обе не станете возражать».

«Потрясающе» - пробормотала Зена.

«И как долго вам придется служить?» - спросила Габриэль, пытаясь разумно анализировать проблему, и всячески подавляя материнский инстинкт защитить своих детей от возможных неприятностей.

«Четыре года» - медленно произнес Ашер и вздрогнул, когда Зена запустила вилку в противоположный угол комнаты, вымещая свой гнев.

«Или пока Эдвал не призовет нас обратно в племя» - поспешил вмешаться Вирджил – «Мы присоединимся к римской армии, но сможем в любой момент оставить службу, если потребуется вернуться домой. На таких же условиях отправят сюда и римлян».

«Хорошо, мы это обсудим» - задумчиво протянула Габриэль – «Сходите пока, прогуляйтесь, а мы закончим с ужином».

Молодежь поспешила воспользоваться случаем и ретироваться, чтобы оказаться подальше от своей воинственной матери.

Габриэль устало оперлась о стол: «Я к этому не готова» - призналась она.

«Что-то мне так не показалось» - огрызнулась Зена.

Габриэль удивленно повернулась к воину, её изумление мгновенно сменилось яростью: «Не смей срываться на мне лишь потому, что они решили уехать и стать мужчинами, прежде чем мы оказались к этому готовы».

«Да-да, я знаю, прости» - проворчала Зена. В этот момент ей больше всего на свете хотелось как следует кого-нибудь ударить. Она едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда бард подошла и обняла её сзади, пытаясь успокоить.

«Почему бы тебе тоже не прогуляться? Я уверена, ты придумаешь, как избавиться от своего раздражения» - предложила Габриэль.

«Ты не против?» - спросила Зена. Голос выдал её облегчение, как бы сильно она не пыталась скрыть его.

«Нет, любимая, я всё понимаю» - заверила её Габриэль – «Иди, я пока приготовлю ужин».

***

Ашер с опаской приоткрыл дверь сарая и выглянул наружу. Во дворе раздавался характерный звук топора, и он не удивился, застав Зену за рубкой дров. Воительница все же нашла способ избавить себя от раздражения. Мать стояла к нему спиной, поэтому юноша поспешил вернуться назад, пока она его не заметила.

Вирджил ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на выражение лица названного брата.

«Похоже, тете Зене не по душе наша затея?»

«Ага, вымешает свою злость на топоре» - кивнул Ашер.

«Ну, хорошо хоть не гоняется с ним за нами!» - поддразнил его Вирджил, бухаясь на сено – «Думаешь, они согласятся?»

«Рано или поздно согласятся» - отмахнулся Ашер, усаживаясь рядом с братом – «Они просто должны понять, что так будет правильно».

«А о чем говорила тетя Зена? Я слышал, что тетя Габриэль была когда-то гладиатором, но не знаю всей истории» - полюбопытствовал Вирджил.

«Дядя Геракл говорил мне об этом однажды, когда рассказывал про раны дяди Иолая» - задумчиво ответил Ашер – «Его с мамой атаковали на дороге римляне. Дядю Иолая изувечили и оставили умирать, а маму продали в рабство. Так она и попала в школу гладиаторов. Остальное тебе известно».

«Да, они оказались разлучены. Зена в это время была беременна Сашей, а Габриэль – стала гладиатором и сражалась за свою жизнь на Арене» - отозвался Вирджил.

«Её заклеймили как рабыню, постоянно били и… насиловали» - лицо Ашера посерело, когда он сказал это. На Вирджила тоже было больно смотреть, он очень сопереживал услышанному.

«Я никогда не поступлю так с женщиной» - твердо произнес сын Джоксера.

«Я тоже» - согласился Ашер – «Дядя Геракл говорит, что это уже не секс и не любовь».

«В смысле?»

«Женщин насилуют не ради секса, а чтобы ощутить власть» - попытался пояснить Ашер. Они с Вирджилом уже не в первый раз поднимали тему секса и любви.

«Я понимаю, но мне все равно противно даже говорить об этом» - мрачно кивнул Вирджил – «Как подумаю, через что пришлось пройти тете Габриэль, не по себе становится, просто выворачивает».

«Меня тоже» - печально согласился с ним Ашер.

«Ну, как там? Уже можно идти?» - спросил Вирджил, когда Ашер снова прокрался, чтобы осторожно выглянуть наружу.

«Нет, пошли лучше через заднюю дверь, обойдем с другой стороны» - предложил Ашер.  
___________

«Проклятые римляне!!!» - рычала Зена, опуская топор на очередное полено. Оно разлетелось на части и его место заняло следующее – «Цезарь!» - щепки полетели в стороны.

«Императоры!» - послышался треск, но дерево оказалось слишком плотным, лезвие застряло. Однако, это не могло надолго задержать Зену и в следующее мгновение полено уже последовало примеру своих предшественниц – «Чертовы Боги!»

Зена зарычала, тяжело облокотившись на ручку топора. Они с Габриэль провели несколько по-настоящему хороших лет в этом доме. Лет безмятежного счастья и покоя, лишь слегка приправленных набегами мелких грабителей, речных кланов и отбившихся от отрядов римлян. Ничего существенного.

Воительница была уверена, что остальная часть мира уже давно считала их умершими.

Она просто не могла поверить, что её сын и мальчик, которого она уже давно привыкла считать родным, решили отправиться туда, где бы она меньше всего на свете хотела их видеть. Прямиком в лапы ненавистных римлян. И пусть они не были пленниками или врагами, что хорошего могла дать им легионерская муштровка? Зена понимала, что если они с Габриэль согласятся, то в обмен на двух мальчиков, они получат назад двух взрослых мужчин. Вопрос состоял в другом, кем они вернутся? Римскими солдатами?

Зена знала, что этот день рано или поздно наступит, но она не ожидала, что они захотят отправиться на юг. Воспитывая их среди германцев, она резонно рассчитывала на то, что они превратятся в воинов, которые со временем примкнут к боевым отрядам северных кланов или предпочтут водную стихию, столь естественную для большинства Викингов. Жизнь на севере, конечно, была тяжелой и подчас слишком короткой. Но это была достойная цена за возможность избежать римского влияния. По крайней мере, это придавало Зене уверенность в том, что весь остальной мир забыл о них, включая Марса. Слишком велик был риск его мести. Не боявшаяся ничего на свете воительница не была готова рисковать своей семьей.

Зена опустила на землю топор и тяжело опустилась на бревно. До её слуха донеслась возня мальчишек, которые пытались выбраться незаметно через заднюю дверь. Она усмехнулась, решив, что ей будет над чем поработать: надо научить их двигаться бесшумно.

Воительница подумала о Солане. Ей ужасно не хватало сына. Зена была так рада, когда её первенец отказался от судьбы воина, которая в свое время стоила жизни его отцу и едва не погрузила во тьму жизнь и душу его матери.

Женщина нахмурилась, вспоминая, сколько лет она потеряла из-за этого, оставив за собой длинный кровавый след. И всё из-за римлян... Нет, тут же поправила она себя – «Я уже шла этой дорогой, когда встретила Цезаря… эта встреча лишь подхлестнула меня, направив на путь мести» - сказала она, обращаясь к собаке, которая, виляя хвостом, приблизилась к своей хозяйке.

«Всё началось с Кортеза, а он был греком» - продолжила Зена, машинально поглаживая собаку и теребя её за ухо – «Цезарь мог оказаться египтянином, викингом, кем угодно».

Она хмурилась всё больше: «Ну, хорошо, я допускаю, что не все римляне мерзавцы, но я по-прежнему не люблю римских солдат и их императоров. Даже Октавиан не менее жаден до власти, что и остальные. Любой римлянин становится опасным противником, если речь заходит о власти, это у них в крови».

Воительница поднялась и направилась к дому. Она так и не определилась со своим отношением к сумасбродной идее мальчишек, но, по крайней мере, была уже гораздо спокойнее.  
__________

Габриэль улыбнулась, когда Зена показалась на пороге и прошествовала в комнату, чтобы переодеться. Мальчики были более сдержанны в общении, чем обычно, и проявляли невиданное доселе рвение к помощи в подготовке к ужину.

«Дядя!» - воскликнул Ашер, увидев входящего Геракла. Юноша тут же подскочил с места и бросился ему навстречу.

«Эй!» - радостно отозвался Полубог, потрясая Ашера за предплечье. Зена заметила, что он отказался от обычных объятий, принятых между отцом и приемным сыном. Воительница нахмурилась, осознав, что Геракл приветствовал Ашера, как взрослого мужчину.

Вирджил же не стал ограничиваться рукопожатием. Он решил, что ему по-прежнему нравится обнимать названного отца, а потому заключил того в медвежьи объятия, чем вызвал довольную усмешку на губах Геракла.

Полубог заметил сдержанное поведение Зены и нахмурился. Он вопросительно посмотрел на барда, но женщина лишь покачала в ответ головой. Геракл терпеливо уселся за стол, решив дождаться, пока кто-нибудь объяснит ему причину столь очевидного напряжения, которое ощущалось в комнате.

Впрочем, его реакция оказалась вполне предсказуемой. Как только началась беседа, и мальчики объяснили свои планы, Геракл утратил былой энтузиазм. К самой идее он отнесся с меньшим пониманием, чем Габриэль, но и не был так категорично настроен, как Зена, заняв несколько среднюю позицию между ними двумя.

Разговор то перерастал в горячий спор, то вновь обретал форму дискуссии. Так продолжалось до позднего вечера, пока Габриэль не положила этому конец, призвав всех разойтись и устроиться на ночлег.  
_____________

Зена беспокойно вышагивала по их спальне, пока бард готовилась ко сну. Воительница понимала, что Габриэль наблюдает за ней, выжидая. Но Зена не собиралась взрываться и ввязываться в ссору, впрочем, и так просто сдаваться она тоже не планировала.

«Проклятье! Ты до сих пор каменеешь при виде римской формы, а потом ночами мучаешься в кошмарах!» - наконец, выпалила воительница, бухаясь на кровать.

«Да» - спокойно ответила Габриэль, устраиваясь в постели рядом с воином – «А тебе по-прежнему снится, как меня казнят на кресте».

Зена вздрогнула от неожиданности и напряглась: «Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Распятие, Вакханалии, или история с Гренделем» - пожала плечами женщина – «Разве это имеет значение? Важно одно, ты продолжаешь видеть кошмары, в которых теряешь меня, а меня преследуют подобные же о тебе. Я вижу во сне, как тебя избивает до смерти Грендель, как ты вырываешься из цепей, пытаясь достать до моего креста, как над тобой издевается брат Пердикуса… Мне снится, как меня насилуют и разлучают с тобой…»

«Я думала, что сойду с ума, когда ты исчезла» - призналась Зена, прижимая барда к себе – «Сколько же потерь мы пережили… сколько смертей… Мне так не хватает Солана».

«Мне тоже» - ответила Габриэль, легонько поглаживая волосы возлюбленной и чувствуя, как та постепенно расслабляется – «И мне так больно, что мы ничего не знаем о судьбе Кирика. Маленький невинный мальчик, ставший жертвой безумной Каллисто».

«Я пыталась поставить себя на место этой сумасшедшей и представить ход её мыслей, но это ничего не дало» - печально отозвалась Зена – «Мы никогда не узнаем, что с ним произошло и вряд ли когда-то встретим его. Теперь он взрослый… если, конечно, жив…Одним Богам ведомо, как он выглядит…Мы никогда не узнаем его…»

«Если только заглянем за ухо каждого молодого человека в поисках родимого пятна» - печально хмыкнула Габриэль – «Я прямо представляю, как ты таскаешь за уши всех парней, которых мы будем встречать на пути» - впрочем, в голосе барда было больше горечи, чем сарказма.

«Я просто не могу поверить, что его больше нет… что нет мамы, Солана, Иолая» - прошептала Зена, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы – «Мне так их всех не хватает».

«Я знаю. Но они в наших сердцах, любимая» - ответила Габриэль, ощущая собственный тяжелый комок, подступивший к горлу – «До сих пор вижу Джоксера в его дурацких доспехах, каким я увидела его впервые».

Зена улыбнулась, отец Вирджила был настоящим растяпой, но его сердце было больше, чем у всех обитателей Олимпа: «Пытался поразить Каллисто, похитив тебя».

«И каким он потом стал, через сколькое прошел» - продолжала Габриэль, погруженная в свои воспоминания – «Он был хорошим человеком».

«Да, и очень любил тебя и Мэг» - кивнула Зена, мягко поглаживая руку барда.

«Как много потерь за эти годы, Зена» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Самое страшное, что это только начало» - с горечью процедила воительница – «Оборотная сторона бессмертия – нам суждено пережить родных и друзей».

«Я даже представить боюсь, что с нами будет, если это коснется Ашера или Вирджила» - со страхом произнесла Габриэль – «Саша окружена Богами, но это не может избавить её полностью от опасности».

«Нам придется смириться с этим так же, как это было с Соланом» - печально сказала Зена – «Будем жить дальше. Мама всегда говорила, что родители не должны переживать своих детей. Я никогда не понимала этого, пока не увидела стрелу, торчащую из груди Солана. Часть меня умерла в тот момент».

«Я помню» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Всё было как во сне, на какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что время остановилось…»

Бард плотнее прижалась к возлюбленной: «Думаешь, мы когда-то сможем привыкнуть к этому?» - спросила она.

«Нет» - ответила, почти не раздумывая, Зена – «А если я когда-то свыкнусь с этим, убей меня. Не хочу дожить до такого момента, когда стану равнодушна к смерти, тем более к смерти близких мне людей».

«Учитывая неизменную жажду Рима к завоеваниям, мы возможно обрекаем наших мальчиков на неприятности» - нахмурилась Габриэль.

«Знаю» - согласилась с ней Зена – «Одна надежда, что к ним, как к солдатам по обмену, будет всё же другое отношение и их это не коснется».

«Не хочу, чтобы они умирали за Рим!» - неожиданно зло выпалила Габриэль. Одна рука барда неосознанно теребила запястье второй, испещренное шрамами.

Зена не произнесла ни слова, но почувствовала внутреннюю боль возлюбленной и мягко прижала её к себе.

«Я не хочу, чтобы они вообще умирали, за что бы то ни было» - заметила воительница. Габриэль не сдержалась и заплакала, подобно любой матери, которая возможно провожает сына на войну.  
___________

Геракл поднял глаза, заметив Зену, вошедшую в комнату. Она опустилась на скамью рядом с ним. Полубог распахнул одеяло, в которое кутался до этого момента, мягко накрыл им сводную сестру и привлек её к себе, приобняв за плечи. Так они и сидели несколько минут, молчаливо созерцая огонь.

«Не спится» - первым нарушил тишину Геракл. Зена не была уверена, был ли это вопрос или утверждение.

«Габриэль наконец-то уснула, проплакала пол ночи» - покачала головой воительница.

«Нам придется их отпустить» - с несчастным видом заявил Геракл.

«Знаю. Просто никак не могу смириться с этим» - проворчала Зена.

«Думаешь, я могу?» - хмыкнул Полубог – «Я ненавижу римляне не меньше твоего. Как сейчас вижу Иолая, когда мы нашли его, изувеченного, окровавленного…полумертвого. Он был одержим лишь одной мыслью, как найти Габриэль».

«Я тоже не могу избавиться от образа римлян, загоняющих гвозди в запястья Габриэль, у меня до сих пор в ушах звучат её крики и стоны» - горько вторила ему Зена – «Что если они решат превратить Ашера и Вирджила в себе подобных? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них повторил мою судьбу…»

«Это тебя и пугает, да?» - мягко спросил Геракл – «Боишься, что Аш заглянет на темную сторону, которая отняла несколько лет твоей жизни?»

«Несколько???» - Зена взвилась, словно ужаленная – «Герк, для меня это была целая вечность! И да, меня страшит одна лишь мысль о том, что они превратятся в этих чертовых римлян. Мысль о том, что они могут умереть от рук римлян или что их отправят на Север, сражаться с теми, кого они привыкли считать своими братьями. Меня всё пугает, а я не привыкла чего-то бояться».

«Я понимаю» - кивнул Полубог – «После смерти Иолая я особенно остро ощутил страх потерять кого-то из близких людей. Боги, до сих пор не могу поверить, что его больше нет. Кажется, вот протяну сейчас руку и вот он…»

Зена снова прижалась к плечу брата – «Да, мне очень его не хватает».

«Думаю, это одна из причин, по которой большая часть Олимпийцев сторонится смертных» - мрачно пробормотал Геракл – «В сравнении с вечностью, человеческая жизнь так коротка, особенно когда может быть в любой момент оборвана войной, болезнью или несчастным случаем. Боги чураются страданий и болезненных утрат, а потому окружают себя лишь себе подобными, теми, кто не ведает старости, болезни и смерти».

«Да, теперь я это лучше понимаю» - согласилась с ним Зена.

«Как мне провести целую вечность без него?» - пожаловался Геракл – «Я думал, что обрел свое счастье, а он ушел…»

«Его душа возродится, и он вернется к тебе» - попыталась успокоить его Зена.

Полубог кивнул, хотя ей и не удалось убедить его.

«Мы вырастили Ашера и Вирджила хорошими людьми» - произнес он задумчиво спустя несколько мгновений – «Римляне, к счастью, не приложили руку к их воспитанию, а потому они не станут проявлять рьяную преданность Империи. Если на них будут давить, мне кажется, гордость викингов даст о себе знать».

Оба замолчали на какое-то время, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

«Как думаешь, когда явится Саша?»

«По мне, так её нужно ждать с минуты на минуту» - усмехнулась воительница – «Она всегда знает, когда приезжают Аш с Вирджилом и сразу же объявляется».

«Хорошо бы, будет здорово её повидать» - одобрительно закивал Геракл.

«Нет, ну как прикажешь отпустить их?» - не унималась Зена.

«Так же, как это делают все родители – с улыбкой, свертком провизии, припрятанной за пазухой монеткой и ручьями слез, когда они скроются из вида» - попытался разрядить обстановку Геракл.

«И когда только дети успевают вырастать?» - проворчала Зена.

«Когда мы этого не видим» - улыбнулся Полубог.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Следующие две недели пролетели буквально незаметно для всех без исключения членов семьи. Как и предсказывала Зена, Саша не заставила себя долго ждать и явилась следующим же утром, порадовав всех подарками. Габриэль получила восхитительные бусы из янтаря, Зене достался новенький меч, один вид которого привел воительницу в немой восторг. Меч был почти точной копией того, который был непременным её спутником на протяжение многих лет, но со временем утратил свои выдающиеся качества.

Гераклу Саша вручила теплый плащ, сотканный самой Фригг, дабы оберегать героя от холодов. Ашер и Вирджил тоже не были обделены, получив от сестры удлиненные кинжалы, пользующиеся большой популярностью на Севере.

Молодые люди поступили весьма разумно, выдав неприятные новости своим родительницам порционно. Лишь заручившись согласием воина и барда на свой отъезд, они сообщили о том, что в их распоряжении всего две недели. Зена уже даже не пыталась скрыть ярость. Её выводили из себя страх потерять детей и ощущение, что события выходят из-под её контроля. Зена выпускала пар единственным доступным ей способом, вымещая весь гнев на ни в чем не повинном мече. За очередной битвой с невидимым противником и застала её Саша. Молодая женщина с нескрываемым восхищением несколько минут наблюдала за матерью, прежде чем, наконец, рискнула окликнуть её.

«Пришла просить, чтобы я их отпустила?» - оскалилась Зена.

«Неа» - усмехнулась Саша – «Я мимоходом видела Габриэль. Она там своим шестом выбивает дурь из несчастных деревьев. Подозреваю, что потом им грозит быть ещё и покалеченными её саями. Так что в ближайшее время она будет несколько… занята. Вот я и подумала, чего тебе скучать в одиночестве? Как насчет небольшого поединка?»

Зена кивнула, зная, что перед ней стоит равный по силам противник.  
____________

Не улучшилось настроение Зены и в день, когда Ашер и Вирджил покинули главное поселение, но она осталась верна себе, сохранив лицо. Габриэль тоже удалось попрощаться с сыновьями, не разрыдавшись на глазах остальных воинов, которые собрались на проводы своих соплеменников.

Когда же всадники, наконец, скрылись из вида, бард развернулась, уткнулась в грудь воина и тихонько заплакала. Зена продолжала сдерживать свои эмоции. Оба, и Геракл, и Саша, заметили упрямо поджатый подбородок воительницы, и не удивились, когда Габриэль спустя несколько мгновений отстранилась, нежно погладила свою спутницу по щеке и печально кивнула ей: «Иди».

Зена сделала неуверенный шаг в сторону, но на какой-то миг замерла, в нерешительности. На её лице впервые отразилась буря эмоций, с которыми она так ожесточенно боролась.

«Всё хорошо, иди тебе говорю» - повторила Габриэль.

Зена не заставила больше себя просить и в мгновение ока растворилась в лесной чаще.

«Габриэль?» - тихо произнес Геракл.

«Ты ведь знаешь Зену» - устало отозвалась бард – «Ей нужно побыть одной».

«А как же ты?» - нахмурился Полубог, не понимая, как Зена могла оставить возлюбленную в такой момент.

«Я знаю, что ночью она вернется, заберется в постель, прижмет меня к себе и будет обнимать до тех пор, пока я не перестану плакать. Я знаю, что она будет рядом и этого достаточно» - печально добавила Габриэль – «Так же было, когда мы отпускали Сашу».

Геракл обвил руками плечи подруги.

«Я приготовлю обед» - предложила Саша, сочувственно следуя за взглядом приемной матери, устремленном к лесу.  
___________

_Мама Бри, мама Ирса, дядя Геркавар – надеюсь, вас не смутит такое обращение – мы оба рассчитываем на то, что это письмо застанет вас в добром здравии._

_У нас с Вирджилом всё в порядке, хотя, должен признаться, обучение оказалось куда более тяжелым, чем я ожидал. Римские военноначальники обращаются с нами почти как с пленниками, а не учениками, впрочем, среди них есть и более терпимые. Помогает то, что мы здесь не единственные «варвары». Мы предпочитаем держать наше образование при себе и даже скрываем от некоторых особо рьяных римлян свое знание цивилизованных языков. Иногда это здорово пригождается! Спасибо тебе, мама Бри, за такой мудрый совет!_

_Вирджил, наконец-то, хоть немного оброс мясом. Сколько уж можно ходить кожа да кости! Знаете, мне кажется, он немного утратил эту свою мальчишескую непосредственность благодаря этому._

_Обучение дается мне хорошо. Мои приятели по службе удивляются тому, что я так хорошо читаю и пишу, и всё чаще просят меня написать письмо домой, их семьям. Я уж подумываю, может начать подрабатывать! Смех, да и только!_

_Первые полгода выдались достаточно интенсивными, поэтому мы умудрились не попасть ни в одну переделку. Обучение отнимает практически всё время. Из-за нашей молодости и северного происхождения, нас определили в Преторианскую гвардию, скорее всего будем охранять какого-нибудь сенатора или другого важного сановника. Этому будет посвящено наше обучение следующие полгода. Странно, конечно. Это несколько выбивается из обычной традиции набирать в Преторианскую когорту исключительно римлян. Думаю, Император и здесь решил пойти на эксперимент. Всем известно его стремление заполучить в свою охрану именно северян, которые так знамениты своей безоговорочной преданностью и беспощадностью в бою._

_К сожалению, в ближайшее время не сможем посетить вас. Единственное, что нам удастся, так это наведаться на пару недель к маме Мэг._

_Как урожай в этом году?_

_Надеюсь, получить от вас ответ._

_Сейчас наш легион направляется в Рим._

_Ваши любящие сыновья, Ашер и Вирджил._  
____________

Габриэль тихонько смахнула слезу, передавая свиток Зене и Гераклу.

«Похоже, у них всё хорошо» - мягко произнесла она – «Но где он научился так хорошо писать?» - слегка удивленно добавила она.

«А тут далеко ходить не надо» - усмехнулся Геракл – «Видимо унаследовал талант матери».

Зена одобрительно кивнула, беря барда за руку: «Как же быстро они выросли, просто не верится» - с улыбкой сказала она.  
_________________

_Ашер и Вирджил!_

_Не могу выразить, как мы были рады получить от вас письмо! Это был очень приятный сюрприз.  
У нас дела идут хорошо. Правда, ваш дядя умудрился сломать на охоте ногу, но он уже идет на поправку, так что можете не волноваться за него._

_Ирса отправилась навестить вашу сестру и её друзей. А я провожу время, подготавливая запасы на зиму. Вы же знаете, по хозяйству всегда дел хватает. А в этом году выдался отменный урожай._

_Не представляете, как мне вас не хватает, но я понимаю ваше желание самим строить свою жизнь. Я была не намного старше вас, когда убежала из дома в ночь, вслед за своими мечтами и Ирсой. Я рада, что вы доверились нам, рассказали о своем решении и не сбежали, как это сделала когда-то я._

_Вам обоим известна моя история, мое отношение к Риму и римским солдатам, поэтому прошу вас быть всегда начеку. Наши сердца всегда с вами!_

_С любовью, ваша мать Бри._  
__________

Габриэль знала, что Ашер и Вирджил были достаточно умны, чтобы прочесть меж строк и понять, что Зена отправилась помочь Саше, Одину и Фрейе разобраться с неприятностями, с которыми столкнулись Северные Боги и которые явно вышли из-под контроля, раз потребовали вмешательства Королевы Воинов. Барду не хотелось тревожить сыновей, но в то же время она пыталась быть с ними предельно честной. В конце концов, они повзрослели и уже принимали решения, достойные настоящих мужчин.

Габриэль была невероятно тронута тем, что Ашер и Вирджил писали им и Мэг. Её не переставали радовать их забота о родных.

Габриэль претила сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться надолго без Зены, но кому-то нужно было присматривать за хозяйством, вести заготовки к зиме и заботиться о Геракле. Она не поведала сыновьям, насколько серьезным был перелом, но была уверена, что они и без того всё поймут, если уж божественные способности к самоисцелению не помогли сыну Зевса быстро обрести форму.

В действительности же Полубог едва не лишился ноги, когда гигантский вепрь сломал его копье и попытался познакомить грека со своими массивными клыками, вонзив их в голень мужчины.

Примененная Зеной акупунктура помогла замедлить кровотечение, но кости были раздроблены, мыщцы порваны, а потому даже чудесная способность к быстрому исцелению не спасла героя от необходимости проваляться две недели в постели. Прошло ещё немало времени, прежде чем он смог снова самостоятельно передвигаться, без помощи костылей.

Геракл посмотрел, как бард со вздохом свернула свиток.

«Зена скоро вернется» - подбодрил он подругу.

«Да, Один тоже меня убеждал, что это не займет много времени» - кивнула Габриэль.

«А я даже рад, что он позвал Зену. Она так долго была без настоящего дела, что ей это только на пользу».

«Мда уж» - неопределенно хмыкнула женщина – «Решил воспользоваться её многочисленными талантами... Взбунтовавшееся племя южных германцев, напичканное к тому же беглыми римлянами – гремучая смесь какая-то» - задумчиво добавила бард – «Один уверен, что Зена лучше знакома с римлянами, чем он сам».

«По-моему, он поступил достаточно мудро, прибегнув к её опыту» - пожал плечами Геракл – «Но должен признаться, мне её тоже не хватает».

Габриэль ответила ему улыбкой, мысленно вознося краткую молитву Фригг и Фрейе за благополучное возвращение своего воина.  
____________

_Дорогие наши мамы! Нас уже перевели в Преторианскую гвардию и направили в Рим. В наши обязанности входит охрана владений младшего сенатора. Скука смертная, но зато нас частенько отряжают на официальные приемы Императора. Ему нравится демонстрировать своих германских охранников._

_Вирджил теперь больше похож на грека или римлянина, чем на викинга. Его в основном используют в качестве писаря. Стоило только римлянам узнать, что мы говорим и пишем на двух языках, как они быстренько взяли его в оборот. Но Вирджу не приходится жаловаться. Это избавляет его от многих повседневных дел, к тому же он обожает всю эту писанину. Вирджилу нравится составлять официальные документы, вести подсчеты, я же предпочитаю сочинительство и рассказы. Он посмеивается надо мной и говорит, что я унаследовал это от тебя, ма._

_Мы сдружились с одним преторианцем. Он выбрал военную карьеру в надежде быстро продвинуться по службе и обрести власть. Его отец весьма влиятельный человек, содержит собственную школу гладиаторов, которая выпустила немало чемпионов за последние годы. Наш друг, его зовут Ликур, и сам ни раз участвовал в Играх, доказав свое мужество и мастерское владение оружием. Мам, клянусь тебе, он должно быть родился с мечом в руке. Я даже не уверен, что смогу одолеть его, доведись встретиться в бою. Ходят странные слухи про его мать. Никто толком не знает, кем она была на самом деле. То ли амазонкой, то ли свирепой воительницей из рода кельтов, которую его отец держал в рабстве. Так или иначе, но отец признал его с самого рождения своим законным наследником, поэтому он считается полноправным римлянином и представителем одного из самых благородных родов._

_Здесь в Риме всё так непривычно для меня. Звуки, картинки – всё подавляет. Никогда не думал, что будет так. Меня гнетет жизнь в этом городе, и я тоскую по нашим походам по морям, с друзьями викингами, когда мы подставляли наши лица навстречу морским брызгам и ветру. Мне не хватает ласкающей тишины и спокойствия леса, который окружает наш дом. Ну ладно, сознаюсь, я скучаю по дому. Прошел почти год и мне ужасно вас всех не хватает..._

_Будучи иностранцем и преторианцем, я не испытываю нехватки внимания со стороны многих богатых девушек, но, помня твой, мама, наказ, предпочитаю сторониться их компании. Ты была права, впрочем, я и сам быстро понял это – каждый здесь преследует определенный политический интерес, если речь заходит о благородном сословии. Так что даже в любовных историях нельзя быть до конца уверенным, что именно стало причиной столь жадного к тебе интереса. Я решил не рисковать. Тем более зная про возможное наказание. Солдат, застигнутый с дочкой какого-нибудь Сенатора, в лучшем случае отделается бичеванием._

_Иногда поражаюсь, как только Вирджил выдерживает выходки некоторых наших легионеров. Недавно один из них надумал сломить дух моего братишки, отправив его с депешей в соседний лагерь, находящийся на приличном расстоянии. Проблема состояла в том, что он не выделил Вирджилу коня и установил практически нереальный срок доставки. Но брат справился и выставил этого легионера полным дураком. С тех пор прошла молва про его быстрые ноги, и гвардейцы стали частенько использовать его в качестве гонца. Похоже у Вирджа талант….._  
___________

Габриэль улыбалась, пока читала письмо от сына, забавляясь над тем, как он непоследовательно перескакивает с одного на другое, пытаясь пересказать свою жизнь в Риме. Последняя часть её особенно повеселила и она от души расхохоталась, после чего передала свиток Зене и Гераклу. Спустя несколько мгновений они присоединились к её смеху.

«Джоксер всегда быстро бегал» - кивнула Зена – «Даже не смотря на все эти погремушки, которые он таскал на себе и искренне принимал за доспехи».

«Помнишь, как за ним гнались вакханки в облике волков-оборотней?» - усмехнулась Габриэль, вспоминая друга и отца своего приемного сына.

«Ещё бы! Надо было видеть, как он дал от них деру» - расхохоталась Зена – «Громоздкие ботинки, несуразные брякающие доспехи, голова Орфея в руках, но он мчался впереди этих волков. А их было не меньше четырех».

«Ничего же себе!» - воскликнул Геракл – «Насколько мне известно, эти оборотни по скорости ничем не уступают обычным волкам».

«Ага, помню, он пронесся мимо нас, за секунду забрался на здоровенный камень и принялся потешаться над своими преследователями. На такое был способен только Джоксер» - продолжала посмеиваться Габриэль.

«Похоже, Вирджил унаследовал отцовскую любовь к быстрому бегу» - ухмыльнулся Полубог – «А у Ашера несомненно твой талант к сочинительству».

«Хорошо хоть не моя тяга к битве» - пробормотала Зена – «Давай дальше, любимая».  
__________

_Мам, чего здесь только нет. Такое ощущение, что через Рим прошли представители всех стран и народов, оставив на память кусочек своей культуры. Я видел людей, чья кожа чернее ночи, видел выходцев из далекого Китая, о котором рассказывала мама._

_Но должен признать, иногда меня просто выворачивает от местной культуры. Так мы с Вирджилом были на парочке приемов, где еды было столько, что можно было накормить целое поселение. Гости не ели, они просто жрали, лишь для того, что спустя какое-то время опустошить свои желудки, излив всё их содержимое, и продолжить снова наполнять их. В такие моменты я совершенно не понимаю обычаев этих людей._

_Как я уже писал, мы с Вирджем стараемся быть осторожнее с ухаживаниями, сторонимся возможных интриг и соблазнов. Остальных, похоже, это мало беспокоит, и они развлекаются по полной программе. Чего мы уже тут только не насмотрелись. Некоторые вещи просто не поддаются описанию, и после этого ещё что-то говорят об оргиях Вакха. Бедняга Вирджил умудрился приглянуться жене сенатора, которая заигрывала и висла на нем весь вечер, а потом едва не задушила в своих объятиях, решив «сделать из него мужчину». С тех пор он ежится каждый раз, когда нас приглашают на ужин к этому сенатору. Она дважды зажимала его, да так, что ему едва удавалось отделаться от неё._

_Это было бы смешно, если бы не несло такой угрозы. У нас здесь нет влиятельного покровителя, поэтому легче легкого пересечь грань и нажить немало врагов. За эти месяцы мы с Вирджилом наслушались предостаточно подобных историй. И в очередной раз убедились, что политика и жажда власти это не для нас._

_Вирдж пока не знает, чего хочет от жизни. Раньше думал, что станет солдатом, но, видимо, постоянная муштровка отбила у него всё желание. К тому же мы повстречали немало ветеранов прошлых воин, и вид их искалеченных тел несколько охладил его пыл._  
___________

«Сколько говорите им лет?» - изумленно воскликнула Габриэль.

Геракл усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Зену, натачивающую меч возле очага.

«Пятнадцать и шестнадцать, уже настоящие мужчины по местным меркам» - произнес Полубог, не скрывая гордости в своем голосе.

«А такое ощущение, что они в два раза старше. Уже такие взрослые суждения о жизни, что просто диву даешься» - удивленно покачала головой бард.  
____________

_Если честно, я и сам пока плохо представляю, кем хочу быть. Думаю, к концу службы мне это станет понятнее. Одно знаю точно, я никогда не захочу походить на римлян. Наш друг, Ликур, очень амбициозен и гонится за славой и властью. Он напоминает мне истории про Цезаря, которые рассказывала мама. Служба в Преторианской Гвардии прельщает его только с позиции своей престижности и возможности завязать полезные связи. Он также с удовольствием принимает участие в Играх и гонках на колесницах, стремясь обрести известность в народе, и мечтает о войне, которая бы сделала его богатым и влиятельным в политических кругах._

_Кстати его отец пригласил нас на пару недель в свое имение. Поскольку нам пока не разрешается покидать римскую территорию, нам позволено пригласить с собой кого-то из друзей или родных._

_Я знаю, как вы обе относитесь к римлянам, но прошу вас подумать об этом. К нам недавно «заглядывала» Саша. Она обещала помочь с «организацией вашей поездки», если вы надумаете присоединиться к нам. Возможно, это единственный шанс для нас увидеться в этом году._  
___________

Зена и Габриэль дружно переглянулись, хмурясь.

«Хм» - первой нарушила тишину воительница – «Этого я не ожидала».

«Зена, мне нужно подумать» - тихо проронила Габриэль.

«Он ведь сказал, что его отец владеет школой гладиаторов?» - осторожно уточнил Геракл.

«Да» - кивнула бард. Зена помрачнела ещё больше, посмотрев внимательнее на свою возлюбленную.

«Выходит, посещение его имения предполагает визит в его школу, я правильно понимаю?» - продолжил гнуть свою линию Полубог.

«Если она похожа на ту, в которой я обучалась, то так и есть» - медленно протянула Габриэль, её глаза заволокла пелена воспоминаний – «Школа – это часть его общих владений».

«Значит, вы увидите рабов, которых обучают убивать… возможно, даже несколько показательных боев в вашу честь?» - также настойчиво, пускай и мягко, продолжил Геракл. Зена отложила в сторону меч. Оба не сводили взгляда с барда.

«Да» - выдохнула Габриэль. Глаза женщины были закрыты, всё тело била мелкая дрожь.

«И ты сможешь пройти через это…?» - спросил Геракл и тут же подскочил, когда Габриэль неожиданно выбежала из комнаты, прежде чем он успел закончить свой вопрос. Зена устремилась вслед за ней.

«Габриэль!»

Воительница перехватила барда уже на лестнице. Она быстро прижала женщину к себе, обхватив сзади. Габриэль вцепилась в её руки, словно от них зависела её жизнь. Она продолжала трястись всем телом.

«О Боги, прошло столько лет! Я думала…» - запинаясь, произнесла бард.

«Что смогла забыть об этом» - закончила за неё Зена. Ответом ей стал лишь утвердительный кивок – «Любимая, ты никогда не сможешь забыть об этом. Ты даже не можешь избавиться от ночных кошмаров, которые преследуют тебя».

«И что ты предлагаешь?» - с неожиданной злостью огрызнулась Габриэль – «Разыскать Лукреция и плюнуть на его могилу?»

«Нет, я не знаю, как справиться с этими воспоминаниями» - призналась Зена – «Поверь, я, как никто другой, понимаю, какой силой они обладают. Нужно научиться жить с ними».

«Боги, я так хочу увидеться с нашими мальчиками!» - простонала бард.

«Знаю» - кивнула Зена, прижимая возлюбленную ещё крепче к себе – «Пойдем, дочитаем их письмо и ляжем спать. Утро вечера мудренее, никаких скоропалительных решений.»

«Хорошо» - со вздохом согласилась Габриэль, позволив воительнице увести себя обратно.  
____________

_Мам, хочу тебе сознаться, поддавшись уговорам Ликура, мы с Вирджилом несколько раз посещали Игры. И всякий раз мне приходилось уводить братишку оттуда, потому что ему становилось плохо. Я грешил на плохое вино и извинялся за нас обоих, опасаясь, что нас сочтут за слабаков. Мам, это ужасно. Жестокость, не поддающаяся объяснению. Я никогда не представлял ничего подобного. Мы выросли на историях о кровавых битвах, которые так любили рассказывать наши друзья, викинги, но они никогда не говорили о пытках и мучениях, которым подвергались бы одни люди во имя того, чтобы доставить удовольствие другим. Не говоря уже об убийстве невинных животных ради простого спортивного интереса. Даже охота имеет смысл, поскольку помогает добыть мясо и мех, необходимые для жизни. Но безжалостное и бессмысленное истребление зверей… мне никогда этого не понять…_

_Мам, теперь я точно знаю, что я викинг. Никогда культура, требующая крови и жестокости во имя развлечений, не станет для меня родной. Я уважаю силу и ловкость, но только не тогда, когда она соседствует с бесчувственностью и кровожадностью._

_Мне плохо от одной мысли, что тебе пришлось жить в подобном месте и на протяжение многих недель и месяцев сражаться за свою жизнь. Я даже боюсь представить, какого вам пришлось с мамой, когда вы бились на глазах у Цезаря, а потом тебя распяли, чтобы ещё больше позабавить публику. Мне хотелось ударить ближайшего римлянина, когда я увидел, как на арену вывели воительницу из далеких земель, выставив против неё в бою трех римских гладиаторов. Единственным просветом в этом безумии была её победа..._

_На прошлой неделе я стал свидетелем ещё одной жуткой картины. Я впервые увидел распятие на кресте. Это стало ещё одним потрясением для меня. Римляне поймали кельтского пирата и решили, что его наказание должно стать показательным для всех. Его приговорили к распятию на кресте в центре арены. К счастью, Вирджила вызвали на службу. Он бы этого точно не выдержал. Мне же пришлось сопровождать охрану Октавиана и присутствовать там._

_Мам, я даже не могу тебе передать, что пережил в эти минуты. Я старался как мог, чтобы мои чувства не отразились на лице. Я знаю, что викинги тоже могут быть безжалостны к врагам или к преступникам, но для Рима это не исключение, а самое обычное явление. Для них яд, убийство, заговоры, кресты и игры – это непременные составляющие их жизни._

_Римляне видят в нас варваров, но в своей примитивности и жестокости они намного превосходят моих германских братьев. Что это за нравы, которые поощряют подобные преступления против человека? Семья для них – собственность, а соседи – не более чем конкуренты._

_Хм, похоже, я настрочил уже целую поэму. Буду закругляться._

_Мы с Вирджилом очень вас любим и безумно скучаем! Пожалуйста, подумайте, о нашем предложении. Мы оба поймем, если вы не сможете… Теперь мы понимаем гораздо больше, чем нам бы хотелось… Берегите себя!_

_Вирдж и Ашер._  
____________

«Наши сыновья повзрослели» - пробормотала Габриэль. Казалось, что к ней только сейчас пришло это осознание.

«Да» - кивнула Зена – «Мне бы только хотелось, чтобы им не пришлось видеть всего этого».

«Лучше уж так» - мрачно отозвалась Габриэль – «По крайней мере им не пришлось пережить это, подобно нам».

«Ты права» - согласилась Зена, перед её взором пронеслись страдания возлюбленной, которую обрекли умирать медленной и мучительной смертью на кресте.

«Подумайте как следует об этом» - посоветовал Геракл – «Всё указывает на то, что поездка будет не из приятных для любой из вас. Этот Ликур по описанию очень смахивает на очередного Цезаря, а его папаша, очевидно, и того хуже. Приняв вас за северян, он скорее всего попытается заманить вас обеих в постель в первый же вечер».

«Знаю» - кивнула Габриэль – «Нужно всё взвесить».

«Предлагаю отправиться спать и обсудить всё завтра» - решила Зена.

«Хорошо» - согласилась бард.  
___________

Зена проснулась посреди ночи и обнаружила давно остывшую постель на месте своей возлюбленной. Воительница резко выпрямилась и прислушалась. Спустя несколько мгновений она мрачно откинула рывком одеяло. Снаружи ещё царила тьма, и ей меньше всего хотелось вылезать из кровати в такое время.

Накинув на себя одеяло и мысленно прокляв ледяной пол, женщина вышла из комнаты. Она нашла Габриэль, свернувшуюся на стуле перед очагом. Бард куталась в одеяло, так, что из-под него торчал только её нос, да светлая прядь волос. Зена грустно улыбнулась. Она не была удивлена тому, что барда мучила бессонница. Любые упоминания Рима или римлян возвращали к жизни её ночные кошмары и тревогу.

Зена бы многое отдала за то, чтобы как-то помочь своей спутнице. С момента, когда Габриэль пережила насилие и рабство, прошло много лет, но прошлое по-прежнему давило на них обеих тяжким грузом.

Воительница присела на корточки перед задремавшим бардом и с нежностью убрала непослушную прядь волос с её лба. Зена была осторожна, зная, как опасно было будить Габриэль в таком состоянии.

«Эй» - тихонько позвала она и мягко потрясла барда за плечо.

«Ммм?»

«Давай же, любимая» - улыбнулась Зена, поднимая женщину на руки – «Пора вернуться в постель».

Ответом ей стало тихое бормотание и пара рук, обвившая шею воина.

Зена отнесла барда обратно в их комнату и осторожно опустила её на кровать, после чего скользнула под одеяло и прижалась к спине возлюбленной, обняв её сзади: «Спи спокойно, родная. Я с тобой».  
__________

Габриэль засветилась от счастья при виде Саши, выезжающей из леса.

«Саша!»

«Мам!» - залилась радостным смехом молодая женщина. Она быстро соскочила с лошади и прижала приемную мать к себе – «Так рада тебя видеть!»

«Ты слишком долго отсутствовала, молодая леди» - погрозила ей бард, высвободившись из крепких объятий.

«И не говори! Зато я виделась с Ашем и Вирджем!» - примирительно кивнула Саша – «А где мама и дядя Герк?»

«Проверяют ловушки, должны к ночи вернуться» - усмехнулась Габриэль.

«Отлично» - улыбнулась Саша, ведя лошадь в конюшню – «А вы получили письмо от Аша?»

«Да, как раз обсуждаем его» - медленно ответила бард.

«Уже что-то решили?» - поинтересовалась Валькирия.

«Вообще-то, нет» - нахмурилась Габриэль – «Тебе ведь известно мое прошлое».

«Да, мам, потому и спрашиваю» - кивнула Саша, внимательно глядя на барда.

«Ашера и Вирджила пригласили в школу гладиаторов» - задумчиво произнесла Габриэль – «Не уверена, что смогу спокойно находиться в подобном месте».

«Понимаю. Но иначе вы рискуете не увидеться с ними ещё целый год» - указала дочь Зены.

«А ты там будешь?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Нет, я доставлю вас всех туда, а потом вернусь. Кому-то ведь надо присматривать за домом, пока вы, все трое, будете там» - пояснила она – «Но с тобой будут дядя Герк, мама и, конечно, Вирджил с Ашером».

«Хорошо» - нерешительно кивнула бард, словно продолжая сомневаться – «Ты ничего от меня не скрываешь? Я ещё что-то должна знать?»

«Нет. Лишь то, что Норны предсказали это» - призналась Саша.

«Потрясающе» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Лучше Зене об этом не говори».

«Я вроде как и не собиралась» - усмехнулась молодая женщина. Бард в очередной раз подивилась, насколько же она была похожа на Зену.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Ашер и Вирджил терпеливо ожидали появления родных, стоя на холме и вглядываясь вдаль. Они заморгали, когда внезапно всё вокруг озарилось ярким светом и греки очутились в шаговой досягаемости от них.

«Мам!» - завопил Ашер, который раньше Вирджила пришел в себя, и бросился обнимать Зену и Габриэль. Обе женщины весело рассмеялись, угодив в его медвежьи объятия.

Отступив, они несколько мгновений молча созерцали молодых солдат, стоящих перед ними.

«Вот это да!» - выдохнула Габриэль, поразившись тому, как они возмужали за прошедшие месяца.

Зена мысленно поблагодарила сыновей за их выбор одежды. Они сменили свою обычную военную форму на более повседневный наряд, очевидно догадавшись, что бард может запаниковать, увидев перед собой римских гвардейцев.

Оба парня здорово вытянулись, практически сравнявшись по росту друг с другом.

«Очень хорошо выглядите» - согласилась Зена. Вирджил покраснел, услышав похвалу из уст воина.

«А вот вы четверо совсем не изменились» - усмехнулся Ашер, взирая на Зену, Габриэль, Геракла и Сашу.

«Как же мы по вам скучали!» - выпалила Габриэль, счастливо разглядывая сыновей.

«А мы так рады, что вы решили приехать! Уверен, вам тут понравится! Здесь такие просторы!» восторженно произнес Вирджил – «Мы сказали Ликуру, что вас не интересует та часть имения, где расположена школа, поэтому мы пройдем через центральные ворота. Эта часть владений совсем новая, её недавно отстроили и над ней отлично потрудились, здесь есть что посмотреть».

«Вот и хорошо» - ответила Зена, после чего повернулась к дочери.

«Береги себя, дорогая» - произнесла Габриэль, обнимая Сашу на прощание.

«Обещаю. За дом не волнуйтесь, я за ним присмотрю» - успокоила греков Валькирия.

Зена тоже обняла дочь, незаметно прошептав ей на ухо: «Ты будешь рядом?»

«Да, если вам будет плохо, призови меня или Артемиду» - также тихо ответила ей Саша.

А в следующее мгновение молодая женщина растворилась в воздухе.

Зена нахмурилась: «Артемиду?» - прошептала она и непонимающе пожала плечами, после чего переключила вновь внимание на сыновей.

«Что вы рассказали о нас вашему другу и его отцу?» - поинтересовалась она, когда вся группа двинулась в сторону пасущихся в стороне лошадей.

«Сказали, что вы германцы, но провели много времени на территории Империи, поэтому знаете латинский и греческий» - ответил Ашер – «А больше ничего особенного и не говорили».

«Хорошо» - одобрила Зена.

«А что вообще слышно о нас?» - спросила Габриэль – «В какой кстати стороне лежит имение?»

«За тем холмом» - указал Вирджил.

«Ну, о вас слагают сказки» - усмехнулся Ашер – «Некоторые - сплошное преувеличение, другие - и вовсе вранье, если судить по твоим, мам, записям. Хотя есть и совсем недурные. Дядя Геракл так вообще стал легендой. Но главное, что практически все считают, что вы давно мертвы».

«Очень хорошо» - Зену явно удовлетворил подобный ответ – «Вот пусть и дальше так считают».  
__________

Обед, который их ожидал в имении, полностью оправдал ожидания греков. Обильные угощения и выпивка, музыканты в качестве развлечения и дискуссии о политике, римской экспансии и германской культуре.

Они нашли Ликура довольно образованным и очаровательным молодым человеком, впрочем, каким и полагалось быть представителю его сословия. Он напомнил Зене и Габриэль Цезаря. Это порядком нервировало их обеих, но они пытались быть предельно вежливыми и старательно поддерживали легенду о своем германском происхождении.

Ликур, в свою очередь, проявил тактичность, не акцентируя внимания на их отношениях и не задавая лишних вопросов о том, почему сыновья называли обеих женщин своими матерями. Приемное происхождение Вирджила было ему известно, но от Зены не укрылось любопытство в его глазах насчет Ашера. Ему явно было интересно, кто из них и какую роль сыграл в рождении и воспитании юного северянина. Внешность Ашера не давала ответов, напротив, сбивая с толку, поскольку он унаследовала черты обеих женщин и был чем-то похож на каждую из них.

«А ваша мать тоже здесь, лорд Ликур?» - вежливо поинтересовался Геракл.

«Я никогда не знал своей матери» - легко ответил римлянин – «Отец сказал, что она умерла при родах и была одной из его рабынь».

«Мне очень жаль» - сочувствующе произнесла Габриэль, на что Ликур лишь спокойно пожал плечами.

«А у вас, значит, на севере, есть свой дом и угодья?» - продолжил беседу молодой римлянин, глядя на женщин поверх кубка с вином.

«Да» - кивнула Зена – «Мы с братом и Бри ведем небольшое хозяйство, возделываем землю, торгуем шкурами».

«Ирса и Геркавар к тому же отличные кузнецы» - с гордостью вставил Ашер.

«А Вы, Бри?» - поинтересовался Ликур. Габриэль встретилась с ним взглядом. Она знала, что он был ненамного старше Ашера и Вирджила, но в нем чувствовалась зрелость взрослого мужчины, уже вкусившего силу власти над другими людьми.

«Ничего особенного, помогаю чем могу по хозяйству» - спокойно ответила она.

«Бри также выдающийся бард и воин» - также гордо, как и брат, заявил Вирджил. Он не смог удержаться и не прихвастнуть выдающимися талантами приемной матери.

«Воин? Вы все воины?» - насмешливо произнес Ликур, величественно откинув со лба светлую прядь волос.

«Только когда это необходимо. Подобно любому викингу» - поспешно ответил Геракл.

«А я как раз гадал насчет этого необычного оружия, которое Вы носите в своих сапогах, Бри» - сказал Ликур, указывая на саи барда.

«Я умею им пользоваться» - вызывающе бросила Габриэль, которой совсем не нравилось высокомерное поведение римлянина.

«Отец часто рассказывал мне про великую воительницу, которая сражалась на Арене с подобным вот оружием» - продолжил Ликур, его глаза цепко впились в барда, которая застыла, внезапно ощутив себя ужасно неуютно.

«Они довольно распространены на Востоке» - решила вмешаться Зена.

«Да, отец именно так и говорил. Эта женщина была поистине великолепна на Арене и даже сумела завоевать деревянный меч» - кивнул Ликур.

«Твой отец?» - упавшим голосом произнесла Габриэль, её бросило в жар.

«Да, он воспитал немало выдающихся бойцов» - повел плечами Ликур.

«Твой отец обучал этого воина?» - прошипела Зена. Молодой человек с удивлением посмотрел на неё, явно смущенный внезапным напряжением, которое повисло в зале.

«Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, извините» - пробормотала бард, вскочив на ноги.

Зена нагнала женщину на полпути, схватив её за запястье и удержав на месте.

«Габриэль, успокойся, мы не можем знать наверняка» - прошептала она.

«Уведи меня отсюда, Зена, умоляю» - взмолилась женщина.

«А, вы, должно быть, гости моего сына!» - раздался голос с противоположного угла зала. Обе женщины повернули головы в его сторону и увидели пожилого римлянина, величественно прошествовавшего к ним. Небрежным движением он скинул свой плащ и бросил его окольцованному рабу, следовавшему за ним. Лет пятьдесят – рассудила Зена - Но неплохо сохранился, скорее всего был когда-то воином…. Все эти мысли пронеслись перед ней за долю секунды.

«Позвольте представиться, меня зовут…»

«Лукреций» - помертвевшими губами прошептала Габриэль. Зена усилила хватку на запястье возлюбленной.

«Мы знакомы?» - вежливо откликнулся он. Дружеское выражение медленно сменилось удивлением, когда он увидел ужас, написанный на лице барда. Он быстро пробежал глазами по обеим женщинам и перевел взгляд на сына, который вошел в зал в сопровождение остальных своих гостей.

Светлые волосы, отменно сложенное натренированное тело, зеленые глаза, в компании с темноволосой воительницей. Глаза римлянина опустились на саи и он побледнел, вновь встретившись взглядом с Габриэль. Сомнений быть не могло. Внезапно губы Лукреция растянулись в усмешке, к нему вернулось самообладание.

«Похоже, Судьбы любят подкидывать нам сюрпризы, а? Что скажешь?» - произнес он, глядя в упор на Габриэль – «Ну, привет, Танцор».  
____________

«Ты, сын Вакха…» - выругалась Зена, бросаясь на мужчину. К счастью для римлянина, ей преградили путь вовремя подоспевшие Геракл и Ашер. Они быстро заломили руки воина, Вирджил же обхватил барда, которая обессилено покачнулась, готовая вот-вот упасть.

Юноши недоуменно переглянулись, они давно не видели Зену в подобном состоянии. Она была в бешенстве, лицо перекошено от гнева, воительница продолжала яростно вырываться.

Не менее удивленный всем происходящим Ликур встал возле отца, который вдруг весело расхохотался.

«Вот так встреча! Рад видеть тебя, Бри» - насмешливо подмигнул он барду – «Или мне следует называть тебя Габриэль? А это, значит, Зена и Геракл? Вот уж не подумал бы, что слухи о вашем бессмертии могут оказаться правдивыми».

«Вы знакомы с нашими матерями?» - вступился Ашер. Зена попыталась успокоиться и кивком дала понять, что её можно больше не держать. Освободившись, она притянула к себе дрожащую всем телом возлюбленную.

«Никогда не имел удовольствия встречаться с легендарной Зеной, чего не могу сказать про Габриэль. Она даровала мне немало удовольствий. Она обучалась прямо здесь, в этой самой школе» - усмехнулся Лукреций, самодовольно скрестив руки на груди.

«Обучалась? Здесь? Вы?» - Вирджил запнулся – «Она…»

«Да, мой мальчик, ты всё верно понял. Она была моей рабыней» - продолжал улыбаться Лукреций.

«Да как ты смеешь…» - зарычал Ашер, его руки невольно сжались в кулаки.

«О, не надо горячиться. Я поступал, как поступает любой владелец со своей собственностью» - спокойно прервал его римлянин – «Насколько мне известно, у вас на Севере тоже есть рабы, так что избавьте меня от своей святости. Треть известного мне мира находится в рабстве. Ни одна цивилизация не может существовать без него».

«Мам, подожди!» - воскликнул Вирджил, видя Зену, готовую в любую секунду броситься на римлянина – «Мы ничего не можем сейчас сделать! Мы иностранцы, к тому же находимся в гостях!»

«Мальчишка прав. Тронете меня и через два дня будете все вместе дружно распяты на римских крестах. Ты ведь ещё помнишь, что это такое, да, Танцор?» - высокомерно усмехнулся Лукреций.

«Пошли, Зена» - попытался убедить воина Геракл – «Нам нужно увезти отсюда Габриэль»

«Зена, пожалуйста» - умоляла бард. Её так сильно трясло, что Вирджилу пришлось поддержать мать.

«Ликур, прикажи оседлать их лошадей» - распорядился Лукреций – «Вспомним старые добрые времена как-нибудь в другой раз».

«Только на лезвие моего меча, мразь» - оскалилась Зена, но римлянин лишь рассмеялся ей в лицо.

«У тебя нет повода так сердиться!» - ухмыльнулся он – «У тебя даже нет причины, чтобы пожаловаться властям! Она была моей собственностью! Скажи спасибо, что я не пользовался ею так часто, как мог бы!»

Геракл быстро схватил в охапку обеих женщин, в то время как Ашер метнулся между ними и Лукрецием.

«Я советую тебе перестать издеваться над нашими матерями» - выпалил разгоряченный юноша – «Ты знаком с ними и, думаю, нет нужды напоминать тебе об их репутации».

«Ты обучал Габриэль» - добавил к словам брата Вирджил – «Ты постарел, а они – нет. Будь благоразумен».

«Пошлите» - повторил Геракл – «Мы возвращаемся в Германию. Лукреций, не советую тебе нарываться на неприятности».

«А мне нет дела до того, что вы, варвары, там себе думаете» - надменно ответил Лукреций – «Я купил Габриэль и отдал за неё кругленькую сумму денег, всё честно. Что до вас, сынки, можете рассчитывать на мое молчание. Не забывайте, имена Зены и Габриэль по-прежнему знамениты на всю Империю, в которой у вас хватает врагов, причем достаточно могущественных, включая некоторых богов».

«Мы также обеспечили Октавиана императорским троном» - бросила Зена – «Не играй со мной. Сохранишь в тайне личности наших сыновей, и я обещаю не убить тебя весьма неприятным способом».

«Идёт!» - расхохотался Лукреций. К нему вновь присоединился Ликур, который отлучался, чтобы распорядится насчет лошадей.

«Отец?»

«Наши гости уходят, но обе стороны пришли к соглашению» - провозгласил Лукреций – «Я пообещал не раскрывать имена родителей твоих друзей, в обмен на то, что Зена дала клятву не убивать меня».

«Она не посмеет!» - возмутился Ликур, его лицо побагровело от злости.

«Контролируй себя!» - резко оборвал его Лукреций – «Никогда не позволяй врагу видеть даже тени твоих эмоций, за исключением презрения. Что до Зены, тебе хорошо известно, они в силах перебить всех моих людей. Но если они начнут рассуждать здраво, то вряд ли рискнут выступить войной против Рима. Так или иначе, но на сегодня наш разговор окончен».

«Лукреций, если бы я только могла, то отправила бы тебя рабом на галеру, чтобы ты на своей шкуре почувствовал, какого это!» - оскалилась Зена.

«Проваливай, гречанка» - с раздражением выплюнул Лукреций - «И прихвати эту потасканную шлюху с собой».

Геракл едва удержал Зену, когда она в ярости попыталась наброситься на ненавистного римлянина. Ашер тоже пришел на помощь, подхватив Габриэль, которая в измождении покачнулась и едва не упала.

Полубог крутанул Зену, развернув к себе, после чего наградил её сильным ударом в челюсть. Воительница осела у него на руках, потеряв сознание.

«Ашер! Вирджил! Уводите Габриэль!» - полностью взял на себя инициативу Геракл, увлекая остальных к лестнице, ведущей из залы.  
___________

«Как она?» - тревожился Ашер, глядя на лежащую без сознания Зену. Вирджил склонился над ней, проверяя состояние воина, в то время как Геракл пытался успокоить барда.

Греки быстро выехали из поместья римлянина и углубились в лес, пока, наконец, не остановились на небольшой поляне. Начало темнеть, поэтому они поспешно разбили лагерь. Зена по-прежнему не приходила в себя, а Габриэль была эмоционально раздавлена.

«Всё будет хорошо, хотя дядя едва не сломал ей челюсть» - ответил Вирджил, осторожно укладывая голову Зены на подушку. Молодые солдаты переключили внимание на вторую мать, которая тихонько всхлипывала, уткнувшись в грудь Геракла.

«Я… я никогда… не думал…» - запнулся Вирджил.

«Я тоже» - подтвердил невысказанную им мысль Ашер – «Мы знали о мамином прошлом. Но я и представить не мог, что нам придется столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу».

Оба юноши были подавлены и оглушены последними событиями.

«Присмотришь за мамой? Я отлучусь ненадолго» - попросил Ашер.

«Конечно. Но куда ты собрался?» - нахмурился Вирджил.

«Хочу немного прогуляться. Мне нужно побыть одному. Не волнуйся, я не вернусь туда, чтобы убить их. Просто хочу проветрить мозги и подумать» - заверил брата Ашер.

«Ладно» - пробормотал Вирджил.

Ашер мгновенно растаял в лесной чаще. Отойдя на приличное расстояние от лагеря и убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, он остановился возле поваленного на землю дерева.

«Саша!» - позвал он – «Сестра!»

Юноша ощутил затылком холодок и резко обернулся, на всякий случай выставив перед собой меч. Глаза молодого воина вспыхнули яростью, когда он увидел стоящую позади дерева сестру.

«Зачем ты всё это подстроила? Ты знала про него?» - гневно выкрикнул Ашер.

«И да, и нет» - спокойно ответила ему Саша – «Я знала, что эта встреча была угодна Судьбам и Норнам, но я не знала, почему. Я служу Фрейе и Одину, брат, такого было их желание».

«Но зачем?» - рявкнул Ашер – «Зачем было снова поднимать всю эту грязь? Неужели наша мать недостаточно настрадалась, чтобы вновь переживать это? Мне казалось, твои Боги симпатизировали нашим матерям?!»

«Так и есть» - пыталась смягчить его Саша – «Иногда мне кажется, что Боги сами не знают до конца причин тех или иных своих поступков».

«Да катись они в Тартар!» - зло выругался Ашер – «Обречь мать на новую встречу с бывшим хозяином и насильником? Как это вообще может вписываться хоть в какую-то схему?»

«Я не знаю» - призналась женщина – «Могу сказать только одно: Боги считают, что маме нужно пройти через это».

«Саш, ты знаешь, что она думает про Богов и их вмешательство в нашу жизнь, так к чему всё это?» - упорствовал Ашер.

«Я делаю лишь то, что должна» - не поддавалась его яростному тону Валькирия – «Возвращайся к ним и помоги справиться с этим. И с сегодняшнего дня будь начеку, брат. Ты нажил могущественного врага».

«Саша» - попытался было возразить Ашер, но сестра уже исчезла.  
____________

Юноша вернулся в лагерь как раз в тот момент, когда Зена, наконец, очнулась. Она трясла головой, приходя в себя. Вирджил и Геракл суетились рядом, помогая воительнице приподняться. Ашер обеспокоено огляделся.

«А где мама?» - спросил он.

Зена быстро оттолкнула от себя Вирджила и тоже пробежала глазами вокруг.

«Какого…?!»

«Но она только что была здесь!» - удивился Вирджил.

«Проклятье!» - зарычала Зена. Геракл помог ей встать на ноги.

«Она не вернется туда, ведь ты пообещала не убивать его» - хмуро произнес Полубог.

«Я - да, но она не давала никаких обещаний» - отрывисто бросила Зена, потирая ушибленный подбородок. В следующее мгновение воительница уже скакала верхом на лошади по направлению к поместью римлянина.

***

Лукреций задержал дыхание, почувствовав холодное лезвие кинжала, приставленного к его горлу. На грудь давил вес чьего-то тела.

«Я знал, что ты вернешься» - спокойно сказал римлянин, обращаясь к темной фигуре, оседлавшей его – «Но учти, снаружи охрана. И они через секунду будут здесь, если, конечно, не перережешь мне горло быстрее, чем я успею позвать их».

«Твоя охрана решила немного вздремнуть» - прошипел голос в темноте. Лукреций ощутил, как забилось в страхе сердце – «Здесь только ты и я… хозяин».

Глаза римлянина уже привыкли к темноте, и он различил лицо Габриэль, с холодными взглядом, впившимся в него мертвой хваткой.

«Что скажешь… хозяин?» - снова раздался свистящий шепот барда.

«А что я могу сказать?» - пытался сохранять хладнокровие мужчина – «Я обращался с тобой так же, как с любой другой красивой рабыней».

Габриэль яростно зарычала и со всей силы ударила Лукреция кулаком в лицо, после чего занесла над его грудью кинжал.

«Давай же, Танцор! Как я тебя учил!» - подбодрил её римлянин, сплевывая кровь.

Габриэль быстро развернула кинжал и рукояткой врезала ему в нос. Лукреций взвыл от боли. Бард соскочила с него и пнула, сбрасывая мужчину с кровати.

Неумело плюхнувшись на пол, римлянин получил ещё несколько сильных ударов в живот, распластавшись на дорогом ковре, который он так берег и который теперь с жадностью впитывал его кровь. Прежде чем Лукреций успел очухаться, Габриэль схватила его за ноги и протащила в центр комнаты.

Бард ощущала нарастающую ярость, которая была готова вот-вот взять над ней абсолютный верх. Швырнув римлянина на живот, женщина ногой пригвоздила его шею к полу.

«Лежать!» - скомандовала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Взгляд барда тяжелел с каждой секундой. Внезапно она метнула свой кинжал в очаг, после чего схватила кожаный ремень и быстро связала вывернутые за спину руки мужчины. Лукреций расширенными от ужаса глазами наблюдал за тем, как она пересекла спальню.

«Для тебя рабство – это естественный удел других, но я хочу, чтобы и ты вкусил его сладость!» - оскалилась Габриэль. Обернув руку куском ткани, она извлекла из очага раскаленный кинжал и встретилась взглядом с перепуганным римлянином.

«Ты не посмеешь!» - закричал он.

«Уверен?» - с вызовом бросила Габриэль – «Разве не ты сам учил меня быть безжалостной и не ведать пощады? Разве не таким должен быть Танцор?»

«Да, не более чем натренированное животное» - усмехнулся Лукреций, к которому на мгновение вернулась его самоуверенность. Впрочем, это длилось недолго, поскольку в следующий момент к лицу мужчины прижалось обжигающе-красное лезвие кинжала. Он закричал от боли, чувствуя запах собственной плоти, и попытался увернуться.

«Да, ты прав, таким и был Танцор» - процедила гречанка, угрожающе нависая над ним с кинжалом – «Знаешь, мне понадобилось немало сил и времени, чтобы вернуть Габриэль. И пускай в ней всё равно осталась его частичка, я больше не Танцор!»

Словно опасаясь искушения, женщина отбросила кинжал.

«Ты слабая» - огрызнулся Лукреций.

«Чтобы убить тебя не нужно большой силы» - устало ответила Габриэль – «Но нужно много сил, чтобы удержать себя от твоего убийства. Первый и последний раз предупреждаю: тронешь моих сыновей и я вернусь. Только тогда я уже не ограничусь одним клеймом. Я тебя кастрирую, мразь. Ты пожалеешь о том, что родился».

Лукреций решил больше не искушать судьбу и благоразумно промолчал в ответ, проглотив угрозы и оскорбление.

Габриэль выпрямилась и посмотрела на обнаженного мужчину, в сущности уже старика, который скрючился у её ног. Одним резким движением, она запрокинула ему голову, ухватив за волосы, и со всей силы припечатала лицом в пол, сломав римлянину нос.

«Это ещё одна рабская метка, которую я оставляю тебе» - презрительно бросила она на прощание, медленно открывая дверь. Бард улыбнулась, увидев в коридоре Зену, которая стояла, прислонившись к стене, и спокойно разглядывала лежащих без сознания охранников.

«Привет» - произнесла воительница – «Он жив?»

Габриэль посмотрела в глаза любимой и не увидела в них осуждение, только вопрос.

«Да, немного испачкался в крови, но жив» - хмыкнула Габриэль.

«Вот и хорошо» - кивнула Зена, приобнимая барда за плечи и увлекая за собой вглубь коридора – «Пойдем, мне кажется, мы здесь уже загостились».  
__________

Габриэль смущенно улыбнулась при виде сыновей и Геракла, которые встретили их при подъезде к лагерю.

«Я в порядке» - заверила она своих родных.

«Ты его убила?» - встревожено спросил Вирджил.

«Нет» - успокоила его Габриэль – «Всего лишь расквасила нос».

Ашер усмехнулся с довольным видом, Вирджил же продолжил хмуриться.

«Утром мы выдвигаемся домой» - сообщила им Зена – «И чем быстрее мы окажемся подальше отсюда, тем лучше».

«Правильно. А теперь давайте все успокоимся и отдохнем перед дорогой» - кивнул Геракл.  
____________

Обе гречанки подскочили, схватившись за оружие, когда услышали приближающиеся к лагерю шаги.

Незнакомка запнулась, опрокинув свою ношу: «Прошу вас! Я друг!»

«Кто ты?» - грозно потребовала Зена.

«Я – Неда, рабыня лорда Лукреция» - испуганно пропищала в ответ пожилая женщина.

«Неда? Мы знакомы?» - спросила Габриэль. Незваная гостья торопливо подхватила свою сумку и приблизилась к ним.

«Да, ты должна помнить меня» - ответила она – «Вам следует спешить, пока не проснулись охранники и не подняли шум».

Женщина подошла ещё ближе, подставив лицо отсветам от костра.

«Бри, ты меня узнаешь?»

«Ты была рабыней, которую отправили работать на кухню» - кивнула бард.

«Да, ты всегда был очень добра ко мне» - улыбнулась Неда – «Вы с Никки часто притворялись, что берете меня к себе в постель, если меня начинал лапать очередной похотливый надсмотрщик».

Габриэль слегка покраснела и повела плечами: «Я пыталась помочь… Мне очень жаль, что пришлось оставить тебя… как и многих других».

«Я понимаю. Поверь, никто не держал на тебя зла. Ни один из нас не был хозяином своей жизни» - печально покачала головой Неда.

«Если хочешь, можешь поехать с нами?» - предложила Зена – «Мы увезем тебя в Германию, ты будешь свободна».

«Нет, спасибо. За эти годы мне удалось скопить немного денег и скоро я смогу выкупить свою свободу» - мягко улыбнулась пожилая женщина – «Свою и своих детей».

«Чем же мы можем тебе помочь?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Потопите Лукреция. Я хочу, чтобы он пошел ко дну» - сурово нахмурилась Неда. В её голосе больше не было и намека на былую мягкость.

«Но как? Он могущественный римлянин» - с сомнением пожала плечами Зена.

«В этой сумке важные документы, карты и письма, которыми он обменивался с группой влиятельных римлян» - медленно проронила Неда – «Лукреций планировал свергнуть Октавиана и со временем заменить на троне Тиберия своим сыном, Ликуром».

«Здесь есть доказательства этому?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Да, всё в этой сумке. Написано рукой самого Лукреция» - оживленно закивала Неда. Габриэль слабо улыбнулась.

«Думаешь, сможем?» - спросила она, обращаясь к воину.

«Да» - подтвердила Зена – «Мы можем направить эти документы с доверенным лицом Октавиану, а уж он, думаю, решит, как с ними поступить».

«Значит, нам не придется ехать самим в Рим?» - с опаской уточнила Габриэль.

«Нет, милая» - улыбнулась Зена – «Мы найдем надежного гонца».

«Но как же ты, Неда? Ведь он убьет тебя!» - опомнилась Габриэль. Она быстро развернулась к рабыне.

«Я скажу, что ты избила хозяина и украла бумаги. Но вам придется оставить и мне несколько отметок» - спокойно сказала Неда.

«Проклятье, ненавижу подобные вещи» - выругалась Зена.

«Давайте же!» - подбодрила их женщина – «Иначе они не поверят. Так нужно».

Габриэль вздохнула и выбросила вперед руку, удар пришелся рабыне в глаз. Зена, соизмеряя силу, последовала примеру барда, угодив женщине в подбородок.

Неда не удержалась на ногах и упала, но гречанки быстро пришли ей на помощь и помогли подняться.

«Как ты? Очень больно?»

«Всё хорошо, не волнуйтесь» - пробормотала Неда – «Мне пора, пока меня не хватились».

«Когда обретешь свободу, разыщи нас» - предложила Зена.

«Посмотрим» - кивнула рабыня.

«Спасибо, мой друг» - сказала на прощание Габриэль.

«Используйте эти бумаги, они похоронят все надежды Лукреция на власть» - повторила Неда – «И берегите себя».

С этими словами пожилая женщина слилась с тенями ночного леса. Оказавшись вне зоны видимости, она вдруг пошатнулась и постепенно приобрела очертания другого человека. Вскоре на месте рабыни уже стояла дочь Зены, Саша.

«Спасибо, что позволила мне одолжить твое тело, Неда. Сейчас ты крепко спишь, а завтра проснешься и даже не вспомнишь, что произошло» - прошептала валькирия.  
_________

_Дорогие наши мамы. Мы с Вирджилом шлем вам наши горячие приветы и спешим заверить, что с нами всё в порядке. С Ликуром мы практически не пересекаемся. Благодаря влиянию отца, он быстро очутился в сенатской охране. Но мы заметили, что его не подпускают к императору и наиболее известным сенаторам._

_Из «Ежедневных дел римского народа» мы узнали, что на прошлой неделе умер Лукреций (Примеч. переводчика: Acta diurna populi Romani - публикация официальных сообщений, практиковавшаяся в Древнем Риме со времён Цезаря и послужившая прототипом современных периодических изданий. Таблички с начертанными на них сообщениями ежедневно выставлялись в людных местах – таких, как Римский форум)._

_Поговаривают, что он оказался вовлечен в любовный скандал, где фигурировала фамилия одной довольно высокопоставленной леди, поэтому Лукреций предпочел покончить жизнь самоубийством, чтобы избежать публичной огласки и суда. Но нам с Вирджилом известна правда, потому что два дня назад мы встречались с императором._

_Официально было объявлено, что он устраивает личные встречи со всеми участниками культурного обмена из Германии, но на самом деле Октавиан признался, что знает, кто мы на самом деле. Он получил послание, которое вы передали со своим гонцом, но дабы не вызывать политического резонанса, решил по-тихому урегулировать эту проблему. Заговорщики, принадлежащие к верхним слоям, были убиты или покончили с собой, менее значимые – покарались изгнанием._

_Лукреций предпочел самоубийство. Поскольку данный инцидент не приобрел публичной огласки, Ликур смог сохранить свое положение и унаследовать отцовское состояние. Однако, его старательно держат вдали от императора, и ему вряд ли удастся занять сколько-нибудь значимый пост, пока жив Октавиан. К счастью, ему подрезали крылья в его безудержной карьере, и он находится под постоянным присмотром. Не удивлюсь, если император сочтет Ликура слишком опасным врагом и прикажет убрать его._

_Если честно, мы уже мечтаем о возвращении домой. Никогда не думал, что будем вовлечены во все эти политические хитросплетения. Мы знали, что нас выставят на показ, как варваров, но и представить не могли, что окажемся в центре заговора по свержению римского императора._

_Мы с Вирджилом очень надеемся на то, что Октавиан больше не станет посылать нас на задания с Ликуром, как прежде. Не думаю, что он посмеет предпринять что-то против нас, особенно сейчас, когда с него не спускают глаз ни днем, ни ночью. Но у меня пробегает мороз по коже, когда я вижу его. Всё же Ликур смертелен в бою._

_Пожалуйста, берегите себя! Мы с Вирджилом очень вас любим! Надеемся, что удастся оказаться дома до окончания службы. Большой всем привет!_

_Ашер, сын Ирсы и Бри._

___________

_Дорогие наши, Вирджил и Ашер, были безмерно рады получить от вас весточку._

_К сожалению, наш визит оказался слишком кратким, поэтому мы успели по вам очень соскучиться. Удивлены, что пишу я, а не Бри? Сто лет не держала в руках перо, но решила не пугать вас нашим долгим молчанием. За маму не волнуйтесь, она в порядке, просто ещё не до конца пришла в себя. Зато некоторые из её кошмаров, похоже, навсегда остались в прошлом. Обычно посещение Рима проходило для неё более болезненно. Не знаю, чем руководствовались Норны и Судьбы, избирая подобные пути, но их выбор, похоже, помог Бри._

_Надеюсь, что вы оба действительно в ближайшее время окажетесь дома и на долгие годы позабудете о Риме. Не скрою, я желала смерти Лукрецию, и по-прежнему желаю. Одна лишь мысль о том, на какие страдания он обрек вашу мать, сводит меня с ума, и я с ненавистью думаю о политике и правилах, которые не позволили мне свести с ним счеты. И хотя я понимаю, что так было лучше, меня не покидает жажда мести._

_Люблю вас. Бри и Геркавар передают вас свои приветы. Ваша Ирса._

***


End file.
